


Aftermath and Inquiry

by Isolophiliac



Series: Idiosyncrasy Among Brothers [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A Little Daddy!Bats, Aftermath, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Fluff, Homefront - Freeform, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Drowning, Reverse Robins, Reversed Age Robins, hurt robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolophiliac/pseuds/Isolophiliac
Summary: Robin and his brothers after the events of the Yong Justice episode Homefront.





	Aftermath and Inquiry

The scene twenty-one-year-old Damian Wayne- Gotham City’s Black Bat (not to be confused with the Black Bat operating out of Japan, Cassandra Cain) registered when the Zeta Beam’s light faded was possibly one of the most horrifying and question-raising things he’d ever seen, not because of the obvious state of wreck Mount Justice was in but because of the lack of distress calls and S.O.Ses from Robin- his young brother’s comm unit that tended to accompany such wreckage and debris.

Stepping out of the Zeta tube Damian’s eyes, an ever-so-rare shade of aquamarine intertangled with the blue and green jewel tones of topaz, hidden by the white lenses of his domino mask scanned the trashed living-sparing room in front of him.

Water made the floor sleek and slippery yet crispy remains- bit pieces of burnt papers and scorched fabric crunched underfoot.

There had been a fire, and then… a flood? The probability of that happening was very low but all the evidence was sprawled out in front of him. It would also be a viable explanation for the destruction. With the way the furniture and random little knick-knacks had been damaged rearranged it would’ve been very hard for one fight, no matter how violent to cause all that chaos.

Moving from his place with precise feline grace Damian quickly sent his father the images of the obvious crime scene taken by the high-tech lenses of his domino mask as he followed the trail of destruction down one of the many halls, what he found at the end of it was far more worrying than the most severe forms of disconcerting.

Robin and his little team- a rather eccentric group of sidekicks that he’d disapproved of since day one for various reasons, were sprawled out across the floor in various places and in various positions and all sporting different injuries. Both the martian girl, M'gann M'orzz and the Atlantean, Kaldur, as Robin called him were sporting minor burns and signs of dehydration. Wallace- Wally West, a rather annoying pest his brother insisted on hanging out with and the Superman-clone, Connor were both covered with red rope-burn like marks, a sure sign of being bound and struggling for a long period of time, and it couldn’t have been that long ago considering Wally’s speedster healing and Connor’s impenetrable skin.

Despite these obvious injuries Artemis and Robin seemed to have taken the majority of the pain, much to Damian’s anger. Robin, Richard Grayson- his little brother’s sun-kissed and olive skin was speckled with the reds, purples, and blues of new cuts and bruises, his thick, raven feather hair was soaking wet and sticking up in odd directions and his breathing was alarmingly heavy.

“Bee-Zero-Two: Batman.” The automated feminine voice that belonged to the zeta beam’s computer system announced as Damian rushed to Robin’s side. “Black Bat, what happened here?” Batman ordered, never one to lose his stoic demeanor as be began to signal the league.

“I don’t know, Father. Some sort of fire? A flood… It was like this when I got here and I sent you those photographs right after.”

A few short moments later the other prominent members of the League- Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash, Black Canary and Green Arrow arrived, thoroughly questioning Black Bat, much to his own and his father’s annoyance as they attempted to wake and rehydrate the injured teens sprawled out before them.

“Ugh…” Robin let out a small, tired groan as he regained consciousness, causing Black Bat to kneel down at his little brother’s side as Batman consulted with the rest of the league and as the Flash attempted to revive his nephew.

“Robin?” Black Bat began as he helped the younger boy sit up in a semi-straight position. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I… I…” Robin mumbled quietly, still shivering from the cold and still struggling to catch his breath.

Black Bat’s eyes narrowed as he noticed Robin shiver, his gloves had been keeping him from feeling the water that soaked Robin’s red, green, yellow and black uniform.

“What happened?” He repeated, his voice dangerously calm as he tried to restrain his anger at whoever had dared to hurt someone he, although he’d never admitted it, cared about.

“Where are they?” Robin questioned in return, his mask hidden eyes searching the room for something.

“Your teammates are alright,” Damian replied.

“No- I know that…” Robin muttered. “Where’s Red Tornado? And all the other robots?”

“Robots?” Black Bat asked, not-so-obviously confused.

“Yeah… Red’s crazy, super-evil siblings!” Kid Flash butted in as his uncle helped him to his feet. “They attacked us and ransacked the place!”

This earned a few odd looks and raised eyebrows from the leaguers, much to Kid Flash’s annoyance.

“Are you sure that’s what happened?” Green Arrow asked skeptically, leaning down over his unconscious ‘niece’.

“It is!” Robin insisted, wobbling slightly as he pushed himself to his feet, much to Black Bat’s unapparent disapproval. “Although I wouldn’t call them his siblings.”

“Well, what else could they be?” Wally shot back as he raced over to his friend, steadying him before Black Bat had the chance.

“Wait a second,” Black Canary interrupted. “What is this about Red Tornado having siblings?”

Robin shrugged.

“I don’t really know… I wasn’t here when they showed up.” He admitted sheepishly. “Artemis and I got here after everyone else- I’m guessing because of the time difference and by then… Everything had already happened… Well, most of everything.”

Black Bat fastened his hand on Robin’s shoulder, gaining the younger boy’s attention.

Raising an eyebrow Black Bat asked his younger brother a silent question.

Are you hurt?

Robin avoided his gaze and shifted his weight, avoiding Damian’s silent question as his body language unwillingly answered it for him.

Exchanging looks with his father Black Bat grabbed Robin’s arm and nearly immediately began to drag him to Zeta Tube.

“Wha- Hey! What are you-” Robin exclaimed in surprise as Black Bat practically dragged him out of the room.

“Taking you to the Bat Cave.” Black Bat replied curtly, cutting off Robin’s complaints as he shoved him into the Zeta Beam’s light.

Robin’s entrance to the Bat Cave was neither as graceful or as private as he so desperately wanted it to be. Damian’s shove had surprised him more than he’d wanted to admit and had sent him stumbling and tripping across the cold black stone before crash landing on the floor of Batman’s most notorious hideout.

Nineteen-year-old Timothy Drake, who had been typing away at the Bat Computer for the past hour, going through files that suspiciously disappeared from the screen the moment the computer announced the thirteen-year-old's arrival turned in his chair, deep-set eyes widening as he took in Robin’s state.

“What happened?” Tim asked, his voice filled with worry as he helped his gasping and soaked brother to his feet. “And why are you wet?”

There was a bright flash of light and then-

“Robin and the rest of his little ‘team’ were attacked at Mount Justice,” Damian informed as he stepped out of the Zeta Tube, pulling Robin free of Tim’s grasp and dragging him to the Med Bay before either of them had a chance to a get a word in edgewise.

**\------------------------------------**

“I. Am. Fine!” Robin exclaimed, revealing the teal-tined azure color of his hooded eyes as he pulled his domino mask off his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, you’re not.” Tim casually remarked as he prodded Robin- now Dick Grayson’s bruised ribs, earning a small wince from the younger boy.

“So… What did happen?” Tim asked, looking between Dick and Damian.

“I don’t really know…” Dick began, despite his struggling breath as Tim checked him for further injuries. “Artemis and I ran into each other at the zeta entrance near Gotham Academy, by the time we got to Mount Justice the Reds were already there.”

“Reds?” Tim questioned, his voice split between intrigue and surprise.

“These red robots… They looked like Red Tornado… They were the ones who attacked us.” Dick gasped, causing Tim’s eyebrows to furrow.

“Was your breathing restricted in any way?” Tim interrogated, his sapphire eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Maybe a little bit.” Dick managed to admit just nanoseconds before Damian forcefully shoved an oxygen mask over his face.

“How so?” Damian demanded, hiding his concern with his dissatisfaction at Dick’s somewhat non-descriptive answers.

Dick pulled the oxygen mask away from his face before replying.

“One of the robots- there were two could control water… Didn’t seem to like me very much.” Dick offered up a weak, half-hearted smile as Tim gingerly shoved the oxygen mask back onto his face.

“What do you mean by that?” Tim asked, holding the oxygen mask in place in an attempt to discourage Dick from attempting to remove it once again. Dick pushed the mask off his face anyways.

“Ah… Th-they uh... They caught me sneaking around.” Dick explained sheepishly. “And umm… Decided that the best way to contain me was in a bunch of water…”

“What?!?” Tim exclaimed. “You… drowned?!”

“No…” Dick mumbled. “Just lost consciousness after being underwater for a long period of time due to… Lack of breathing?” He sounded more like he was uncertainly guessing the answer to very complicated math problem (which, because of his unforeseen mathematical genius he’d never had to do before) instead of rephrasing a reply that could have been a very simple yes.

Tim just rolled his eyes before shoving the oxygen mask back into Dick’s face.

Little Brothers.

****

~Extended Ending~

Batman was in a foul mood, he’d just spent three hours questioning a group of teenagers to no avail, spent another two trying to track down a rogue member of the league, one more re-coding league files and, to top it all off, his adoptive son had been rushed off by his highly trained biological son to be treated for injuries, which meant Damian was worried which was always something to worry about.

Batman’s entrance to the Batcave was nothing like his young protegé’s hours earlier, his calm and steady undeterred by any emotion he may or may not have been feeling and by the time he’d pulled off his cowl and gotten to the Med Bay he was yet to break that pace.

A small smile, nothing too noticeable made its way onto his unmasked features as his deep-set eyes, their color a series of deep blues and stormy greys took in the scene before him.

Dick was laying on one of the cots, curled into Tim’s side with his mouth and nose covered by an oxygen mask with Damian sitting, fast asleep in the chair by his back, his hand centimetres above his favoured Katana in the case of an unforeseen attack.

Even without the blood bond that most brothers shared those three were most definitely brothers.


End file.
